1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna and a wireless communication device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication devices use specifically designed antennas to transmit and receive compatible radio-frequency signals. Cell phones, for example, are designed with antennas that are used to handle radio-frequency communications with cellular base stations. Handheld computers often include short-range antennas for handling wireless connections with wireless access points. Global positioning system (GPS) devices typically contain antennas that are designed to operate at GPS frequencies.
To ensure normal operation of the antenna, a housing or part of the housing of a wireless communication device may be made of plastic. However, plastic housings for wireless communication devices are usually less popular than metallic housings since metallic housings have a better appealing look and are more robust. However, a metallic housing often impacts the effectiveness of normal operation of the antenna contained therein.